Rivalry Revival
by eeveeluv
Summary: Ash and Gary have a Pokemon battle in the woods, who would have guessed it would lead to something else? Yaoi / Oneshot


**Warning: Male X Male sex :)**

**I own nothing...**

**Enjoy :)**

**.**

**Ash's POV**

.

That fucking sneer. That fucking sneer I knew all too well was toying and tugging at my emotions. Mocking me. Teasing me. Victoriously mocking my defeat. Those goddamn smoldering eyes seemed to pierce through me like a spear pierces through flesh.

I lost to him, once again. I had never seen my Pokémon so worn out. He had gotten better since the last time I saw him. His Pokémon were well trained. He left no room for imperfection, and he wasted no time letting me know that.

I fucking hated him.

"Well it seems like you haven't changed a bit! Still struggling along with your weak ass Pokémon" Gary blurted out, his arms crossed and his eyes focused on me.

"You got lucky this time Gary" I told him, my eyes strongly focused on his. His emerald eyes were shadowed behind his auburn hair.

"Luck has nothing to do with it, Ash. You just have to face the fact that I'm a much better Pokémon trainer that you'll ever be" He leaned down to pick up his bag and sling it over one shoulder. "I'll see ya later, Ashy boy" He said as he turned around and began walking away from me.

I couldn't just let him leave. Again. I couldn't let him just walk off into the distance without a trace after saying what he said. He was disappearing through the trees and my heart panged as I watched him walk further and further down the path. For some reason I just didn't want him to leave. I don't know why, I hate his fucking guts.

That Gary. I am ten times the trainer he will ever be. He doesn't give a shit about his Pokémon. All he cares about is winning, nothing more. He's nothing but a piece of shit but I couldn't stop my legs from running after him.

"Gary! Just wait a sec!" I yelled after him as he stopped right in his tracks. He didn't turn around, he just stood there.

His head was down as he waited for me to catch up to him. As soon as I was close enough, he turned around and eyed me up as I caught my breath.

"What?" He said softly.

I was panting hard, trying to make the words spill out of my throat. "I… I challenge you to a rematch. Tomorrow"

"You want to lose to me again? Ash, I'm so flattered" His mocking voice sent waves of anger through my veins.

"I won't fucking lose! You just wait! I'm gonna kick your ass!" The volume of my voice was rising.

"Typical. So typical of you to get so cocky, only to have it all blow up in your face" Gary said in a cool, calming tone.

"There's a big difference between confident and cocky" I said, my voice lowering.

Gary took a few steps closer to me. His eyes in contact with mine. His lips were forming that fucking sneer once again.

"Ok, Ash. I accept your challenge. But you play by _my_ rules. One Pokémon each, and you're not allowed to use that pathetic little Pikachu" He took another step closer to me.

I took in a deep breath. "Fine. I'll meet you in front of the Pokémon Center in town. Be there at noon."

"Ha! Fine… My Pokémon need the experience anyway" He said quietly, breaking our eye contact.

My eyes never left his face, he seemed almost sincere. But I knew him. There was another insult somewhere deep down.

"Better brings some potions, Gary. I'll see you tomorrow" I said as I turned to walk away, but he took another step closer to me. His gaze met mine once again. A look of scepticism was plastered on his face.

"You think you can beat me?" Gary scoffed; his face was now just mere inches away from mine.

"I _know_ I can beat you" I retorted.

"Ash, when are you gonna learn? You don't stand a chance. Not against me, and definitely not against anyone else. You're just scraping by, winning by technicalities. You don't even train your Pokémon hard enough. You're so pathetic." He growled.

My reflexes acted before my brain told them to. I grabbed Gary by his stupid purple shirt and pinned him against the tree behind him. I opened my mouth to yell at him but I just couldn't manage to spit anything out. His eyes were shooting deep into mine. Those eyes. He didn't look angry, he looked almost devilishly happy.

I could feel the sensation of a hand running up my leg. I didn't need to look down to know that Gary was touching me. He still managed to keep his gaze, completely silent.

I gulped. I stared right back at him; our noses were on the verge of touching. I acted without thinking. I dove into him. Our lips clashing into each other.

I furiously kissed him, and he kissed back, just as furious. The heat was rising and I knew he wanted more. He forced his tongue into my mouth, and I did the same. We created a circular motion with our tongues, each trying to take control over the other.

I pulled away suddenly, panting and catching my breath. Our eyes connected, a look of heat and passion stirred within in his pupils. His hands were now wrapped around my waist, although I have no memory of them getting there.

"Kiss me" Gary whispered.

I had to think just for a moment to confirm what I actually heard was true.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"Ash… Kiss me"

He flicked off my hat before I dove into him once again. I pushed my body against his, heatedly kissing him in the process. All the pent up anger, all the times he mocked me, every Pokémon battle I lost to him, I just took all my emotions and sent it straight through his lips. I could tell he was doing the same.

My hands slid down his chest, clutching onto his shirt. His hands were now around my neck, seeming to pull me in closer. I don't know how much closer I could get, I was pinning him against a tree for god sakes.

It was his turn to pull away, catching his breath and smiling down at me. He may be taller than me, but I still had the strength to control his body.

I hated it. He had always been taller than me. He looked down at me like I was just an insignificant child. I grasped his shirt and pulled him away from the tree.

"Get on your knees" I demanded, my voice had unexpectedly taken a dark turn.

Gary's face fell into that fucking sneer of his. He didn't refuse, which surprised me. Gary Oak didn't seem like the type to be taking orders from his "pathetic rival."

He dropped to his knees, sliding his hands down my body as he did. I roughly unbuckled my belt; then followed by unzipping my jeans. Gary's hands touched mine. He tossed them aside. He pulled my pants down a little, along with my boxers.

The cool evening wind clashed against my exposed skin, creating goose bumps all over my body. I shuddered as Gary's hands continued to pull my pants down.

I was fully exposed now. My erection wasn't exactly complete, so Gary began stroking it; his cold fingers sent shivers down my spine. He applied pressure to the tip with his fingers every time his stroke reached the end. I suddenly felt a warm, wet tongue pressed up against my shaft, licking all the way up.

His lips surrounded my tip, lowering over them, allowing my penis to enter deeper and deeper. He pulled up and down, bobbing his head and keeping one hand firmly on my shaft.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. I let him suck me for a while, not keeping my hands anywhere in particular. I suddenly rested my hand on his head, stroking through his brunette hair.

My hips began rocking back in forth, matching Gary's motions. I lost all control of my voice, since I had been making little moans ever since Gary began touching me.

Both of my hands took a grasp to Gary's hair. I was close, and I know that he knew it. The signals I was giving him through my moans. I loved the sensation of Gary's mouth wrapped around my dick. So soft, wet and warm. Oh god, I just couldn't hold it. The pleasure jolted through my body. I shot right down Gary's throat. I have to give him credit, he swallowed it all.

When he gulped it all down, he stood to his feet, looking at me straight in the eyes, giving me that devilish smile.

I had no time to defend myself as he grabbed me and pushed me to the ground.

.

**Gary's POV**

.

I forced him to the ground. He landed hard, but he landed in the grass so I held no remorse. That little shit thinks he can take control of me? He's got another thing coming.

"What the fuck, Gary!?" He growled at me from the ground. His legs were spread open and his pants were still undone.

"My turn, Ashy boy" I told him as I dropped to my knees in front of him. I crawled over to the raven haired boy in front of me. He had a sceptical look on his face.

I pushed him further to the ground, leaving him lying on his back. He tried to get up but I just couldn't let that happen. I took a hold of his wrists and pinned him to the ground. I straddled him, looking down at those chocolate brown eyes. He looked angry, more than I have ever seen him. It only turned me on even more.

"Gary… Let me go" Ash snarled as he squirmed beneath my grasp.

"Fuck no. I haven't had _my_ fun yet" I smirked down at him. He let out a throated groan of anger. So fucking sexy.

I lowered my lips to his, despite his resistance. I slid my tongue through the barrier. He immediately gave in to me. His entire body seemed to relax beneath me. I took my hands from his wrists and planted them on the grass on either side of Ash's head. His hands wasted absolutely no time in finding their way to my body.

He slithered his fingers under my shirt. Clutching and grasping at my flesh. Ash Ketchum's hands were all over me. Who knew he liked boys as well? I kinda always figured anyway. Girls around him all day and he doesn't do anything about it. Ha. Who knew little Ashy boy liked dick?

His hands glided down my stomach, stopping at my pants zipper. He unzipped immediately, I felt his hand creep deep into my pants only to find my penis and clutch firmly onto it. I let out a moan as he did, and watched the expression on his face. A cool, calm seductive smile glared back at me.

I moved back. Standing on my knees, I slid my pants down. It was hilarious to see the look on Ash's face as he eyed up my dick. He knew he could never measure up.

Chuckling, I began sliding his pants off. I tossed them aside, turning my head to eye up the boy sprawled out in front of me. It was almost too easy. Ash was like bait dangling in front of me, teasing me as my mouth watered, wanting nothing more than to dive right into him. He was ready and so was I. He knew it by our exchange in eye contact.

I adjusted my body so that I was ready to enter him.

"I… I don't have any lube, Ash" I told him.

"I don't care" he breathed. "Fuck me"

How can he be so willing to do this? Was he high? What the fuck is wrong with him? He hates my guts and I know it. Why he's about to let his lifelong rival fuck him in the ass, is beyond me. But the truth is, I want to fuck him just as bad. Make him moan, make him quiver. I want him screaming my fucking name.

I spit into my hand, attempting to lube up as much as possible. I did it once more, this time putting my fingers to Ash's opening. I slid one finger in. He didn't seem to wince at all. A second one entered. Then his facial expression changed. Third one now. He bit his bottom lip as our eyes connected.

My fingers slid in and out, allowing Ash to get familiar with something foreign intruding the space. His breath was quickening and I could tell he was holding back on his moans.

I took my fingers out, and then began stroking my cock once again.

"Ready?" I asked him.

He just nodded.

I planted myself over him, one hand on the ground, the other on my dick, guiding it in. There was resistance, but I managed to break through it. Ash clutched to my shoulders as the tip was fully emerged. I began sliding in slowly, inch by inch. Ash let out a sigh of relief as my cock was pushed inside and couldn't go any further.

I began sliding out, only to slide back in faster with each stroke.

"Uh!… yeah… faster…" Ash groaned.

I planted both hands on the ground, facing Ash as he lay beneath me. Our eyes met again, a smile played on both of our lips. I leaned down to kiss him in between thrusts. Something about his lips were so warm... so inviting. They were so soft and the way he puckered his lips drove me wild. I never wanted to stop kissing him. What? Did I really just say that? About Ash Ketchum? Fuck… I'm losing my mind.

I pushed my hips into his body. We grunted together as our skin clashed and sweat began to seep through. I plunged deep, thrusting hard and fast. Ash moaned continuously and I fucking loved it.

In and out, in and out. The pattern continued and my pleasure was rising. Fuck he was so tight. His muscles squeezed every angle of my dick as I pushed through with each thrust. His mouth was open and his throat grunted each time my dick plunged deep inside him. This felt way too good. I had to let out some form of pleasure. I groaned as my sweet release gushed out of me and into Ash. I gave him a few more long, slow strokes before I pulled out and collapsed on his chest.

We were panting. Both of us almost silent, we haven't really said a word for a while. I didn't move from his chest, but he didn't seem to mind. We laid there for a while, knowing exactly what the other was thinking.

.

.

.

**Thanks for reading! If you liked this, be sure to check out my other yaoi stories! :)**


End file.
